l'Auror et le Mangemort
by bev28
Summary: Résumé : Deux personnes se côtoient depuis des années. Tout les sépare mais un incident pourrait bien les réunir. no lemon


**Résumé :** Deux personnes se côtoient depuis des années. Tout les sépare mais un incident pourrait bien les réunir.

 **Disclamer :** les personnages et l'univers sont à JKR, seule l'histoire m'appartient

 **La mission**

Alastor Maugrey était un Auror, policier du monde magique, il avait investi toute sa vie dans la lutte contre les forces du mal. Le sorcier y avait laissé sa vie personnelle, sa santé, son image, tout. Et pourquoi tout ça ? Avait-il vraiment contribué à changer les choses ? Rien n'était certain.

Dès qu'un criminel ou mage noir était arrêté, cent étaient prêts à prendre la place encore chaude. Le corps de l'Auror était fatigué. Son visage était couturé de vilaines cicatrices dues à la magie noire. Il avait perdu un œil au cours d'un combat acharné. L'œil magique le remplaçant était inconfortable, cette pupille bleu électrique qui ne cillait pas, déconcertait et mettait mal à l'aise. Cela lui valut le surnom de Fol'œil, l'objet magique pouvant bouger à 360° dans toutes les directions ainsi que voir à travers les charmes et capes d'invisibilité. Il lui manquait le bout du nez à la suite d'un puissant sort de découpe. Son métier lui était de plus en plus dur, sa discrétion ayant volée en éclat. Tout le monde l'entendait approcher par le son significatif de sa jambe de bois sombre frappant le sol.

Alastor en était au moment de sa vie où l'homme regardait en arrière pour faire un bilan. Celui-ci l'attristait, peu de réussites réelles, pas d'amour, pas d'héritier, que peu d'amis. Pas de joie ou de bonheur.

Actuellement Alastor enquêtait sur un revendeur de sang de licorne, un produit hautement toxique servant à de sombres rituels de magie noire. Il connaissait déjà son identité mais voulait arrêter le fournisseur, ce tueur de pureté.

Cette affaire l'agaçait au plus haut point, relevant aussi du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Il allait devoir retravailler avec Lui.

Les licornes étant une espèce protégée, ce département qui a la fois anéantissait les créatures dites dangereuse et protégeait les plus précieuse, était totalement concerné. Or Alastor ne supportait pas son binôme, Walden Macnair, ou plutôt, il ne supportait pas de ne pas le détester.

Alastor savait que ce sorcier était un Mangemort mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Alors il devait encore faire équipe avec lui pour cette enquête. Il avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous dans quelques heures pour faire le point sur l'avancée.

Macnair soupira bruyamment, ça allait être encore tendu. Foutu Auror. Walden ne détestait pas Maugrey, Seulement, pour lui, ils appartenaient à deux mondes différents, binaires. Alastor avait acquis son respect, il ne dérogeait jamais à ses valeurs et avait fait de celles-ci le but de sa vie, au détriment du reste. Non, il ne le haïssait pas, c'était là tout le problème. Un Mangemort devrait maudire tout Auror, mais Macnair n'y arrivait pas.

Le sorcier noir se connaissait bien, il avait le goût du sang, il avait trouvé un travail qui lui permettait de satisfaire cette partie de lui-même. Seulement l'essors du mage noir avait été bien trop alléchant et le bourreau s'était trouvé piégé, et était devenu bien plus sanguinaire. Il savait au fond de lui-même que si son maître réapparaissait, il courrait dans ses robes dans l'espoir de la moindre goutte de sang à faire couler. Macnair ne supportait plus son image dans le miroir, et voir à chaque enquête commune cet Auror irréprochable défiguré par ses idéaux, développait chez lui des sentiments inconnus jusqu'à lors, la culpabilité et la honte de soi. Pas de haine.

Le rendez-vous fut vite expédié, les deux protagonistes se mettant d'accord pour une planque à la nuit tombée. Il savait où aurait lieu l'échange entre fournisseur et revendeur, ils devaient les prendre la main dans le sac.

Les agents du ministère, quand la nuit noire succéda au crépuscule, s'installèrent dans un vieux bâtiment abandonné du monde moldu, donnant sur une vue intégrale de la ruelle où se déroulerait l'échange. Les deux sorciers, sous sortilège de désillusions étaient postés face à une grande baie vitrée. L'absence de reflet leur convenant à tous les deux. Macnair n'avait pas l'habitude de son visage travaillant, masqué, comme tout bourreau. Seules quelques personnes connaissaient ses trais. Maugrey avait su rapidement utiliser se fait en filature. Walden avait un visage passe partout, fin et légèrement triangulaire. Ses cheveux, courts et brun adoucissaient ses trais ainsi que barbe d'une semaine mal taillée. Seul ses yeux se démarquaient, ils étaient si clairs, d'un bleu-vert presque translucide. Ses yeux mettaient presque aussi mal à l'aise que l'œil magique d'Alastor.

Walden trouvait l'Auror changé, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils n'avaient pas travaillé ensemble, depuis le trafic de dents de dragon. L'Auror lui paraissait plus abattu, plus passif et inconscient des risques, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il était réputé pour sa paranoïa, et là il avait failli oublier de se désillusionner.

Alastor se savait inspecté, il trouvait lui-même que Macnair n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, des cernes violets lui mangeant le visage. L'Auror se demandait bien ce qui pouvait empêcher un Mangemort de dormir. Il ne penserait jamais à la honte et à la culpabilité.

Le silence se fit lourd entre eux, comme chaque fois. Les deux sorciers goûtaient cette épaisseur, cette absence de son, oppressante. Entre eux ils ne savaient pas parler, mais ils aimaient se taire. Être seul dans ses noires pensées. Inconsciemment, par ces moments blancs de bruit, ils se partageaient leur solitude, leur fatigue et leur déception face à eux-mêmes.

Un faible pop de transplanage les tira de leurs ténébreuses réflexions. Les sorciers virent leur revendeur, Mondingus Fletcher s'adosser au mur pour patienter. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, une fine silhouette encapuchonnée poppa devant lui le faisant sursauter. Les criminels se passèrent de mot, et le second tendit un sac au premier.

Derrière leur fenêtre, les deux agents du ministère se regardèrent rapidement, et se comprenant, transplanèrent immédiatement dans la ruelle, encadrant les deux malfrats.

\- Posez-vos baguettes, Auror ! Grogna Maugrey en visant l'inconnu de sa propre baguette.

De son coté, Macnair maitrisait Mondingus. L'Auror n'eut pas le temps de réagir, un sort noir le frappa en pleine poitrine, le fournisseur activant un portoloin d'urgence. Macnair voyant cela, lança un rapide _incarcerem_ au revendeur et couru se rapprocher d'Alastor. Il s'accroupit vers le sorcier inerte et lança un rapide sort de diagnostic. Ce qu'il découvrit le paniqua, les battements de cœur de l'Auror étaient bien trop diffus et sa respiration se faisait erratique. Alerte, il saisit Mondingus d'un _accio_ et une main sur l'épaule de l'Auror, transplana à Sainte-Mangouste.

 **Mort ou survie ?**

La sorcière d'accueil identifia toute de suite la présence de magie noire et appela immédiatement le médecin de garde du Service de pathologie des sortilèges.

Pendant que la médicomage prenait en charge l'Auror, Macnair prit Mondingus et via la cheminée du hall de l'Hôpital atterrit directement dans la cheminée du bureau des Aurors dont il connaissait le mot de passe. Il largua le criminel sans un mot et fit demi-tour dans la foulée.

Il regarda fixement la sorcière de l'accueil qui lui indiqua calmement qu'Alastor avait été placé en stase le temps que sa médicomage découvre de quel sort il retournait. La praticienne voulait d'ailleurs le voir pour qu'il lui donne des détails sur le sort.

Walden monta alors au quatrième étage. L'ascenseur débouchait sur un long couloir blanc. L'atmosphère de néant opprima le Mangemort, c'était si … vide. Il vit Dr Strout sortir d'une des chambres.

\- Docteur ? appela Macnair d'une voie érayée par le silence.

La médicomage le détailla et le reconnu comme étant le partenaire de Maugrey.

\- Vous étiez avec lui ? comment était le sort ?

\- Oui, un sort noir informulé, en long trait, impression de glace. Le lanceur est un fournisseur de sang de licorne. Résuma brièvement Walden

La soigneuse blanchit considérablement. Elle qui avait un teint des îles était livide. Son regard se maquilla de terreur. Macnair pourtant peu craintif s'inquiéta de cette réaction. Myriam Strout n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce que lui décrivait le sorcier était un sort de _Terreur givrée_ , c'était un vieux sort oublié des plus noirs. Il plongeait sa victime dans ses propres cauchemars, dans ses regrets et faisaient miroiter ses espoirs avant de les détruire, tout en gelant peu à peu le corps jusqu'à qu'il se brise au moindre son. La médicomage Strout avait fait son mémoire sur les sorts noirs, elle avait étudié ce sortilège, seule une potion extrêmement complexe pourrait, peut-être, sauver l'Auror.

Reprenant vie la praticienne commença à s'agiter.

\- Il me faut le meilleur des maitres potionnistes énonça-t-elle tout haut

Macnair répondit instinctivement.

\- Severus Snape me doit un service, est ce que vous pensez … ?

C'est peut-être le seul qui pourrait réussir la potion dont j'ai besoin, pouvez-vous le contacter rapidement ?

Macnair se retourna sans répondre et dévala quatre à quatre les marches de l'hôpital. Arrivé dans le hall, il se dirigea vers la cheminée de communication. S'agenouillant devant l'âtre, il lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette en murmurant.

\- Communication bureau de Severus Snape.

Walden plongea alors sa tête dans les flammes vertes. Il aperçut une pièce sombre faiblement éclairée par des torches. Derrière un bureau d'orme brut se tenait la terreur de tous, potionnistes de leur Maitre et espion, Snape. Ses cheveux fillasses encadrait un visage cireux où s'imposait un nez d'aigle.

\- Macnair, qu'est ce qui t'amène à cette heure ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi. L'Auror Maugrey a été attaqué par un suspect lors d'une de nos missions par un sort très noir. La médicomage Strout à besoin du meilleur potionnistes, j'ai pensé à toi, elle a répondu que toi seul pourrait, peut-être, y arriver.

Le directeur de Serpentard ne savait pas quoi penser, il voyait la manipulation par le défi dans le « peut-être ». Mais en même temps, depuis les quinze bonnes années qu'il connaissait le Mangemort, jamais il n'avait autant parler en sa présence. Qu'est ce qui poussait Macnair à vouloir sauver Fol'œil ? Intrigué, Severus décida d'interrompre son ennui. De plus, il lui devait un service, en effet Walden était le bourreau anglais d'animaux dangereux dont certains éléments rares servaient en potion. Macnair récupérait sur les carcasses ce qui pouvait être utilisé et les lui envoyait gracieusement. Le Mangemort était le Serpentard le moins attiré par l'appât du gain que Severus n'ait rencontré.

Voyant la décision sur le visage du professeur, le bourreau quitta l'âtre. De nouveau sur pied il fixa la cheminée de voyage. Severus Snape dans une lourde robe de sorcier noire, apparut. Ils montèrent silencieusement au quatrième étage.

Pendant le temps court de la montée, Walden se demanda se qui motivait chez lui cette soudaine animation. En analysant ses sentiments, il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il s'inquiétait pour l'Auror et que l'idée de sa mort serrait son cœur sec.

La médicomage Strout eu un soupire de soulagement en voyant Severus, elle travaillait régulièrement avec lui, il avait même un laboratoire dans les sous-sols, en ce qui concernait les potions, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

\- C'est un sort de _Terreur glaciale_ , attaqua-t-elle se passant de préambule

Severus laissa un instant sa bouche béer. C'était un sort tellement noir et méconnu, comment donc Alastor s'était-il trouver victime d'un pareil maléfice !? Le seul antidote était effroyablement compliqué et les ingrédients coutaient pour la majorité une fortune.

\- Je n'ai pas tous les ingrédients, je peux me les fournir dans l'heure, mais ce sera cher, très cher. Pensez-vous que l'Auror ?

\- Non, sa dernière hospitalisation de routine pour son œil magique à fait fondre une majeure partie de ses économies et le ministère ne couvrira pas de telle dépense indiqua la médicomage qui commençait à bien connaître ce patient régulier.

\- Je pairais, affirma alors Walden, peut-être plus surpris par ses paroles que les deux soignants.

Le Mangemort travaillait depuis ses dix-sept ans, il avait peu de besoin ou de loisir, aussi depuis tout ce temps il n'utilisait même pas la moitié de ses gages au quotidien. Macnair avait donc de confortables économies.

Un haussement de sourcil snapien répondit à cette affirmation. Il y avait un botruc sous le feuillage. Qu'est ce qui motivait Walden à s'investir dans la survie de L'Auror Maugrey, celui qui avait contribuer à envoyer la majorité de ses collègues à Azkaban. Le potionnistes revint à ses sombrals et descendit rapidement au sous-sol pour contacter son fournisseur et se lancer dans le brassage hasardeux de la potion. Pendant ce temps, la médicomage alla vérifier ses autres patients laissant Walden planté au milieu du couloir.

 **Attente et révélation**

Ne sachant que faire, le Mangemort se dirigea dans la chambre de son binôme. La chambre était comme le reste de l'Hôpital, neutre, aseptisé engendrant ce sentiment de vide infini. Maugrey était étendu rigide et immobile sur le drap immaculé. Son œil magique était révulsé, tourné vers l'intérieur laissant apparent le blanc humide du globe. Sa respiration était si peu perceptible, que Macnair aurait pu croire l'Auror mort. Quelque chose remua les tripes du Mangemort, voir ce si indéfectible soldat si proche du dernier voyage l'oppressait totalement. L'air commençait à se faire rare dans ses poumons, il dut prendre une grande inspiration pour interrompre ce début de panique.

Un peu calmé, il s'approcha du corps d'Alastor. Il était si immobile sous le sort de stase. Sans vie, alors qu'habituellement il incarnait la force tranquille et la stabilité. Le Mangemort s'assit sur la chaise accolée au lit et prit par réflexe inconscient la main froide de l'Auror dans la sienne.

Maugrey souffrait, depuis qu'il avait reçu ce sortilège, il était en enfer. Il revivait toutes ses mauvaises décisions, toutes ses pertes, tous ses regrets et tous les espoirs qu'il pouvait invoquer partaient en fumée. Il revivait la mort de son premier partenaire. Il était alors un tout jeune diplômé et il ne connaissait rien de la vie. Avec son mentor, un ami de son feu père mort également Auror, ils enquêtaient sur un possible groupuscule d'alliés de Grindewald en Anglettere. Le mage noir avait été vu en Amérique, il n'était plus la première préoccupation. Seulement il avait semé les graines d'une révolution. Cinq binômes avaient organisé une prise de grande envergure pour la réunion de Samain de ses partisans. Mais ils furent trahis, la quinzaine de sorciers noirs les attendaient de pieds fermes. Ce fut une véritable hécatombe, sur les dix Aurors envoyés seuls trois survécurent. La balafre transversale qui courait de part et d'autre le visage d'Alastor provenait de cette journée. Ce jour, où son mentor, son oncle de cœur était mort dans ses bras après une lente agonie parce qu'il avait décidé que la vie d'Alastor était plus précieuse que la sienne. L'Auror regrettait ce geste par-dessus tout, qu'avait-il donc fait de sa vie pour quelqu'un donne la sienne à la place ? Rien. Alors que Robert Savage avait des enfants, son aîné était même en formation d'Auror. Maugrey se sentait coupable que sa vie n'honore pas selon lui, ce sacrifice. L'espoir qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose du reste de sa vie disparaissait dans sa réalité, avec son corps fracassé, la perte de ses réflexes et sa déprime doucereuse, Alastor se pensait fini. Il était si seul.

Soudain il pensa à ce partage de solitude avec Macnair, cette tacite reconnaissance de leur mutuelle insignifiance. Pendant les brèves minutes que cela avait duré, l'Auror avait repris une faible foi en l'avenir. Cette part de sérénité fut balayée par le statut de Mangemort de Walden, de toutes leurs différences. Fol'œil commençait à se reperdre dans ses terreurs quand il sentit un lien ténu le retenir dans la limite de son subconscient. Une chaleur dans sa peau, une présence silencieuse, solitaire. Macnair. Alastor compris qu'il était là, près de lui, le préservant à minima de la folie froide. Maugrey voyait toujours ces visions de cauchemars mais ne les revivait plus.

Dans la chambre impersonnelle de l'hôpital, l'Auror dans le coma et le Mangemort endormi, luttaient dans l'attente, main dans la main.

De grosse gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur le front de Severus. Il avançait tant bien mal sur la potion depuis une dizaine d'heures. Il avait rajouté les crins de sombrals et fixait le chronomètre, il devait attendre soixante-dix-sept secondes avant de tourner vingt-et-une fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, puis attendre quatre-vingt-seize secondes avant d'ajouter la poudre de cornes de licornes. Il était dans l'avant dernière phase, la plus critique, s'il s'était trompé quelque part ne serait-ce de plus de deux secondes, l'interaction entre ces deux ingrédients ferait exploser le labo et lui avec. Severus sentit son cœur battre comme jamais, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait été mis au défi de faire une telle potion. Le moment de vérité arriva, la poudre entra en contact du liquide mauve. Celui-ci s'éclaircit immédiatement et un faible bouillonnement inquiéta Severus, or le mélange, à sa grande surprise, se stabilisa. Il avait réussi. Restait à espérer, que l'Auror ne s'était pas retrouvé enfermé dans son esprit sinon il serait perdu malgré la potion.

Le potionniste s'épongeant, mit la potion dans des fioles et remonta rapidement au service pathologie des sortilèges. Il alla dans la chambre de l'Auror. Severus fut tétanisé de surprise devant la vision sous ses yeux. Alastor était immobile sur le lit, Walden était sur la chaise attenante, endormi, il avait basculé sur le lit, sa tête posée entre le visage et l'épaule de Maugrey, leurs mains toujours liées. Ils étaient si inertes que même la Mort semblait plus vive. Snape ne savait que penser. Il scanna rapidement le malade et fut soulagé de voir que son esprit était encore présent. Le professeur de Poudlard réveilla d'une secousse son collègue Mangemort. Celui-ci releva la tête et papillonna des yeux qui se fixèrent immédiatement sur le malade. Severus fit taire sa surprise et rompit le sort de stase qui empêchait le corps de se geler totalement. Puis il versa de force la rare potion dans la gorge de l'Auror. Ce-dernier reprit tout de suite des couleurs, sa respiration se fit plus profonde et son cœur plus vif. Severus partit rapidement prévenir la médicomage de l'évolution de la santé de son patient.

Walden, devant cette amélioration, sentit une vague de soulagement le terrasser. Il n'était pas seul, son Auror bougon était toujours là. Son ? Macnair s'horrifia, oui, il avait pensé à Alastor comme étant sien. Que ressentait-il pour lui ? Le Mangemort s'enferma dans son esprit pour trouver la réponse à cette question. Maugrey était une constante de sa vie, depuis des années ils travaillaient ensemble dès qu'une affaire était liée à une créature magique. Ils se comprenaient sans mots devenant ainsi une équipe efficace, régulièrement plébiscitée. L'Auror partageait sa solitude, en sa présence, celle-ci était moins présente, plus supportable. Il respectait les valeurs et l'abnégation du guerrier, il l'admirait même. Le Mangemort se rendit compte avec clarté qu'il ne voyait pas sa vie sans Fol'œil près de lui, en force silencieuse et mélancolique.

Walden revint à lui, observant son partenaire qui allait mieux. Il allait reprendre sa main quand il sentit une pression la garder prisonnière. Il fixa l'œil unique, sombre et abyssal de l'Auror. Comme d'habitude, il se comprirent sans mot. Liés, ils étaient liés, jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies.

Ils ne savaient pas encore ce que serait ce lien, amical, fraternel ou amoureux. Ce qu'il savait c'est que l'Auror une fois totalement rétabli demanderait sa retraite. Que le Mangemort qui n'accepterait plus les missions en plus de sa fonction de bourreau, au retour de son maitre, ne serait pas présent. Ils resteraient ensemble, peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

Un jour, et c'est une promesse, ils réussiront à faire la paix avec leur passé et à être heureux.

FIN…. Pas tout à fait.

Severus reçut un ordre de Marlin troisième classe pour sa potion précieuse, en effet, le fournisseur de sang de licorne, nul autre que Barty Croupton Jr fit plusieurs victimes, toutes sauvées par la potion. Il fut arrêté un beau matin par Rufus Scrimgeour qui par cette prise monta rapidement en grade.

 **VRAIE FIN**

En espérant que vous ayez apprécié et dans l'attente de vos reviews


End file.
